


life moves on, after all

by raekentheory



Series: in our bedroom after the war [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Family Feels, Flash Forward, M/M, Not kidding, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i'm not responsible for your dentistry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 06:58:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17157380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raekentheory/pseuds/raekentheory
Summary: “And what about you, Dunbar? What are your moves on the dance floor like, hmm?”Slow dancing in their apartment turns into a little Christmas surprise.





	life moves on, after all

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wolfenboy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfenboy/gifts).



> For Brett, my absolutely delightful moose brother from another mother. Dude, I miss you. Come back and watch Teen Wolf until midnight with my cats and I on the couch again soon, okay? You said the words fluff and soft and I just… god this is tooth-rotting I don’t even know what to say.
> 
> Technically a sequel to a piece I wrote at Christmas time last year, but the former doesn’t need to be read for this to make sense. ~~It uh, makes this a quiet, one year anniversary for me, I guess?~~
> 
> I hope you like it! Merry Christmas <3
> 
> For your listening pleasure, Trading Yesterday’s _May I_ is played later in the fic.

 

It’s the sound of Lea’s giggling that first catches Liam’s attention, catches it and holds it tight, spreading warmth through his chest. It’s such a light, delightfully soft sound, and a rare one at that. Since she came into their lives a little under two years ago, a stray that Scott had brought back from a trip to Montana with Derek in search of Monroe’s forces, she’s fit herself comfortably into the small, two-bedroom apartment that he and Theo share. Her laughter has been a rare gem, treasured on occasions where she’s felt happy and carefree enough with them. Moments that have grown more frequent the longer she’s been with them, but are no less special.

Liam dumps the laundry basket he’d carried up onto the couch and heading down the hell towards the sound, curious and hopeful both at once. The laughter reaches his ears once again, light and joyous. It spills through the crack of Lea’s bedroom door—Theo’s old room, when it had just been the two of them—and Liam reaches out, slowly pushing it open with the tips of his fingers.

Neither Lea nor Theo spot him right away, too busy with whatever game they’re playing. The seven-year-old stands on top of Theo’s feet, her small hands held tightly in his as he takes a couple of steps back, then forth. There’s holiday music crackling softly from the small radio on the bedside table, and they sway to the beat.

They’re dancing, Liam realizes as Theo slowly spins the pair of them around until he ends up facing the werewolf. He still doesn’t seem to register his boyfriend’s presence, however, his gaze and attention still entirely focused on Lea. There’s a small, soft smile playing at his lips. The gentle, loving one he reserves solely for the little girl, that dimples his cheeks handsomely.

Even though it’s been a year since his confession on the roof at New Year’s, since he and Theo had figured their shit out, Liam’s chest still twists at the sight of it, a fierce pang that eases only when King looks up and finally catches sight of him standing in the doorway. His smile blossoms from something small and contained to something wider, close to a grin that reaches all the way up to the glittering joy in his eyes.

Lea looks up, noticing the distraction, and turns her head until she spots Liam, too. Her face breaks into a grin that outshines the fairy lights draped around her room. “Liam! We’re dancing!”

“I see that,” Liam’s smile comes easy, drawn out by Lea’s transparent joy in this most simple of things. “Are you having fun?”

“Well,” Theo fakes a small frown, nose wrinkling across the bridge when Lea spins her head around, staring up at him with wide eyes and a cute scrunched nose of her own. “I think I’d enjoy it more if my dance partner didn’t keep standing on my feet.”

Lea lets out a little squeak, adorably outraged as she lets go of Theo’s hands to ball her fists on her hips and glare up at him. Her eyes flash, bright red with the softest warning growl, and Liam can’t help but snicker into his palm, trying to hide his amusement. “But that’s what you told me to do!”

The words fall from her lips in a rush, the sound and fury of a seven-year-old faced with unfairness, but Theo simply grins down at her, completely unrepentant. _Little shit_ , Liam thinks fondly.

“Don’t listen to him, Lea,” the beta says, leaning his shoulder against the door frame. “You know what he’s like. He just doesn’t want to admit that you’re a better dancer than he is.”

Theo let out a sound somewhere between a snort and mock outrage of his own, but the gleam in his eyes is amused. Mischievous. He’s up to something, and Liam knows it. He gives the older man a look, letting him know he’s not fooling anyone.

Not that it ever stops him, mind you.

Theo’s smirk grows, and then his mouth parts around a question. “And what about you, Dunbar? What are your moves on the dance floor like, hmm?”

The question throws him a little. Liam’s never been a fan of dancing, and it’s not like life’s presented him with that many opportunities to change his mind. He has a single, horrific flash of flailing arms and squeaky dress shoes at prom, before he aborts the memory and his face heats.

From the knowing smirk that snakes its way across Theo’s lips, he probably remembers all too well. After all, he’d been Liam’s date, though back then they’d simply been friends. Friends who made each other flush absolutely _bright red_ complimenting their awful dancing, but friends nonetheless.

If they were on their own, Liam would roll his eyes and put the chimera in his place with a sarcastic comment or two, but Lea’s eyes widen even further as she spins on her heels, stepping off Theo’s feet. Her eyes are alight, imploring and bright as they blink up at Liam repeatedly.

“Please, Liam,” she begs, moving away from Theo to grab hold of Liam’s hand and tugging him back towards his boyfriend, who is absolutely going to get his ass kicked for this later.

By the look of sheer glee Theo shoots him, he knows damn well what he’s in for. He knows, and he doesn’t give a shit, not if he’s having this much fun winding Liam up. But then that was Theo for you—always willing to pay the piper as long as he got some killer tunes out of the deal.

“I’m not dancing to Christmas music,” Liam protests weakly, not fighting against Lea’s insistent tugging. She deposits him directly in front of Theo, leaving Liam’s hand hovering in mid-air, just a hairbreadth away from the chimera’s.

“But that’s the only station it gets!” Lea explains, a whine coating her words. She huffs, crossing her arms and frowning up at Liam.

He presses his lips together, shrugging in a _what can you do_ motion.

“Grab my phone out of the living room, Lea,” Theo offers, not breaking eye contact with the girl as he catches Liam’s fingers between his, winding their hands together. When he does look up, it’s to exchange a silent conversation over Lea’s head with his boyfriend. Liam’s _you’re dead to me_ meets a very pleased _yes, I know, but totally worth it_ from Theo’s delighted eyes. “You can play something off there for the unfestive baby.”

“I’m not unfestive,” Liam hisses as Lea practically flies out the room, her small feet thundering against the floor as she races across the hall. “I’m like, the most festive person in this family!”

They hadn’t been home for the holidays last year thanks to the fateful Portland mission that had finally brought him and Theo together, and this year, now that they were both done with college and a few months into their own adult lives, they’d chosen to stick around. Spend their first Christmas in the apartment, just the three of them, as a family. They’d still be going to Liam’s parents the day of, but he’d wanted to get a headstart on decorating, making the whole place as festive as possible for as long as he could. So he’d gotten up at the crack of dawn on the first day of December to decorate, wanting both of them to wake up to a winter wonderland of an apartment.

The awe on Lea’s face and gentle, unguarded joy on Theo’s had been well worth it.

The latter’s shit eating grin softens, and he rubs a thumb over Liam’s knuckles. “I know.”

“And I hate dancing,” Liam continues, tone practically petulant.

“I know,” Theo repeats, looking no less amused. Liam sort of just wants to punch him on principle, but he tampers the urge as Lea speeds back into the room, Theo’s phone held aloft in her tiny hands.

“I got it!” She announces happily, and any further protest dies on Liam’s lips. Lea pads over to her bed, hopping up so her feet dangle off the end. She swipes through Theo’s phone, humming contentedly under her breath. “The L one, right?”

A dusting of pink scatters across Theo’s cheeks. “Yes.”

Liam tilts his head, raising a brow at the other man. “Do you have a playlist for me, Raeken?”

The chimera’s blush deepens ever so slightly, and he clears his throat, moving their joined hands up into position. His other hand snakes around Liam’s waist, and his fingertips brush against the base of Liam’s spine where his t-shirt has rucked up slightly. “I might.”

“Dude, that’s so cheesy,” Liam laughs, but finds his own cheeks heat to match.

“Just—shut up and follow my lead.” Theo shakes his head, tightening his grip around Liam’s fingers.

“That’s a first,” the werewolf can’t help but snicker, and it brings merriment dancing across the green of Theo’s eyes.

He’s enjoying this way too much.

“Maestro,” Theo glances over at Lea, who giggles and presses play.

Music floods from the speakers of his phone, gentle and light, a slowly building thing. There’s lyrics, but they’re soft enough that Liam has a hard time making them out, even with his heightened hearing. They’re muttered words of love and reassurance, and the tone is pleasant to his ears as Theo starts to move, guiding him.

“One two three, one two three,” the chimera counts, low and close as he presses them together. The heat radiating off his chest wraps around the shorter man, and is comforting, calming in a way that his anchor’s presence always is. It’s a stark contrast to the flare of irritation at Theo’s next words, whispered against the shell of Liam’s ear. “Try not to stand on my feet.”

Liam’s foot slips, hitting Theo firmly in the shin. They stumble for a second, losing their rhythm and the werewolf does his very best not to telegraph his amusement with a grin. He must not manage it very well, if Theo’s raised brow is of any indication.

“Oops,” Liam snorts, fingers splaying out against Theo’s back. “One two three, was it?”

His tone is mocking, gently so, even as Theo straightens them both up. His eyes flick left to see Lea sitting on the bed, phone laid carefully beside her and hands pressed over her mouth to suppress a giggle.

 _Mission accomplished,_ Liam can’t help but think. And he can see from the delight in Theo’s eyes that his slightly exaggerated stumble had been for show, too.

Theo’s fingers flex against his back, a gentle pressure that’s so unlike what he’s used to, not just because the man was typically as in your face as it was possible to get, and Liam snapped back to the present, drawing his head up to meet green eyes once more. The skin crinkles softly around the edges, and Liam’s heart fills with warmth.

“One two three,” Theo says quietly, and they’re on the move again, Liam following where he leads.

It’s not a waltz, exactly—the music is wrong for that, and Liam isn’t familiar with the steps anyway—but there’s an ease to it, a flow to the way he moves with Theo as they swing slowly around the impromptu dance floor in Lea’s bedroom. There’s a kind of comfortable familiarity to it that comes from fighting alongside someone for as long as he and Theo have, to being connected as they, tethered together as friends, lovers and anchors. A deeply rooted thing, long-lasting and almost automatic.

Liam’s hand finds its way to Theo’s shoulder, thumb brushing his collarbone through the thin material of his t-shirt, and the werewolf scoots closer out of instinct, compensating for the way the chimera sways, the fit of their bodies together.

Theo hums the tail end of the song under his breath, and it brings a smile to Liam’s lips when he realizes that Lea is, too. She’s sitting there on the bed, watching them with bright eyes that twinkle in the fairy lights, swaying her little head to the beat, her ponytail swishing behind her. Her gaze keeps flickering down to the phone, but in a subtle enough way that it takes Liam three glances to notice.

And then the song changes, and he doesn’t get the chance again.

The piano is gentle and delicate, and the lyrics are something Liam sort of recognizes, distantly. Like a familiar itch at the back of his head, an electric guitar and drum joins it, quietly backing the words in a soft crescendo.

Theo’s grip on him tightens infinitesimally, easing their bodies closer together. Liam follows the flow, too warm and entranced to fight it.

He hasn’t been interested in fighting Theo in years. Not just physically, but about most things, and especially not about the gravitational pull between them.

Theo, for his part, finally lets go of Liam’s hand, sliding both of his arms around the werewolf’s waist and tucking him under his chin. He fits, better than he ever expects to, and his eyes slide shut as he turns his head, resting his cheek on the chimera’s shoulder. It’s easy to fall into him like this.

_all I want is to keep you safe from the cold_  
_to give you all that your heart needs the most_

Liam’s arms wrap lightly around his boyfriend’s neck, relaxing into him, trusting him with this. He doesn’t let him down—bearing his weight easily, swaying the two of them back and forth, until Liam is lost to the rhythm of it, feeling weightless for the first time in a long time.

_let me raise you up_  
_let me be your love_

It’s why it takes him a moment to realize they aren’t moving along the same path anymore, but away from the source of the music, towards the doorway. A moment longer to realize that under his breath, slow and sweet, Theo is singing along.

“ _May I be your love, may I be your shield_ ,” Theo whispers, breath blowing lightly through the hair on the crown of Liam’s head. He lifts his head to look up at the chimera, catching the light in his eyes as a familiar smirk found its way to his lips.

Liam rolls his eyes at him, ignoring the warmth rising to his face and blossoming in his chest. He thinks it’s ridiculous, how flustered it still makes him to hear Theo say it, moreso in song. No matter that he’s known, out loud, for a year how the other man feels, and he’s known in his heart even longer.

Theo’s grin widens, and it’s clear that he can read him too damn easily. His forehead presses against Liam’s, the lyrics a whispered breath across his face. “ _When no one can be found, may I lay you down.”_

“You’re a real cheeseball, you know that?” Liam smiles up at him, all teeth and attitude. He feels at ease, Theo’s arms wrapped comfortably around his waist.

“Oh, I know,” the chimera winks, and pulls back, the furthest he’s gone yet. He takes all the warmth with him, and Liam really wishes he wouldn’t. But there’s a glint in his eyes, and the werewolf figures he’s out of luck on that one.

_all that’s made me is all worth trading_  
_just to have one moment with you_

And that’s when Theo’s eyes flick upwards, and following his lead, Liam spots the mistletoe hung in the doorway. Something he’d completely missed earlier when he’d padded down the hall to find his two favourite people dancing.

It’s fake, because his nose doesn’t pick of the scent of the plan that’s extremely poisonous to all three members of their household, but the intent is clear in Theo’s eyes. In the giant grin and the way he doesn’t bother to hide his triumph.

_so I will let go with all that I know_  
_knowing that you're here with me_

Liam’s swamped with a sudden surge of affection for him, for Theo’s ridiculousness and how perfectly carefree and romantic he’d been in the year that the werewolf had begun letting him. It’s a warm and steady feeling, deep in the middle of his chest, and pooling outwards. He doesn’t bother to hide it, shaking his head and lips pulling into a wide grin that splits across the redness in his cheeks, relishing the way that something pleased flashes in Theo’s eyes when he reads the delight on Liam’s face.

_for your love is changing me_

Theo pulls him close, lowering his face to the werewolf’s. No matter that they’ve done this a hundred or thousand times, Liam’s heart still skips a beat, a funny little thump-thump that leaves him momentarily breathless, his mouth dry.

_may I hold you as you fall asleep_

But Theo stops, his mouth only inches from Liam’s. “Close your eyes, Dunbar. It’s rude to stare.”

His voice is low, just a hint of a breath skittering across Liam’s lips, and he shivers in response. Theo’s lingering touch on his waist feels like a burning flame, creeping higher by the second, but Liam obliges, his eyes fluttering shut. His breath catches in his throat, thick with anticipation.

_when the world is closing in_  
_and you can't breathe_

Strangely, the kiss doesn’t come.

And the heat all but dissipates as Theo pulls away, his hands sliding from Liam’s skin and leaving him cold and almost aching in their absence.

There’s a strange sort of twist in Liam’s chest, a blooming disappointment, backed with confusion. “Theo?”

_may I love you, may I be your shield_  
_when no one can be found_

“Hmm?” The chimera hums, and the sound is close, but lower than is typical for the other man. At least in present company.

He heads a click, and a little _woosh_ , following by a giggle, and that’s what does it.

_may I lay you down_

Liam opens his eyes as the song ends, trailing into silence.

The first thing he sees is Theo, kneeling on the ground in front of him.

The second, Lea’s bright, beaming smile across the room. Her arms are folded behind her back, and she’s bouncing on the balls of her feet. A restless, excited thing.

The third, is the small lit up sign Liam had somehow missed when he’d stepped into the room earlier. It’s propped on the middle shelf of Lea’s bookcase, and buzzing softly at him, spelling out two very simple words in bright, incandescent lettering. Edison bulbs, he thinks. The kind of make at home marquee signs Mason’s showed him on Pinterest a thousand times.

He’s always thought it somewhat cliché, but right now, it’s absolutely taking his breath away.

_MARRY ME?_

It takes everything he has to tear his eyes away from the glittering sign and back down to Theo. He knows what to expect when he gets there, but it still hits him like a punch to the gut, something he should be familiar with where the chimeras concerned. But this isn’t anything like their fights over the years.

This is warmth and breathlessness and spreading through him in a trembling, cascading wave. Theo’s eyes dance in the fairy lights, and his smile is nearly blinding, with just a hint of nervousness tugging at the corners.

There’s a black box in his hands, cracked open to reveal a cool, dark-coloured ring. Tungsten steel, if Liam had to guess, to match the watch sitting on his left wrist.

For a moment, he flashes back to New Year’s, on the roof of the safe house in Portland. Liam had been terrified of the black box then, terrified of his own feelings swirling in his chest, for the handful of breaths before he’d opened it to reveal the watch he’s now wearing. The watch that carried a promise, etched into it’s finish.

A promise he’s no longer scared of, standing here and looking down at Theo, who has nothing but quiet heat and affection shining in his eyes.

“Did you help him make that sign?” Liam asks, and his voice wavers in his throat. He doesn’t dare look up, doesn’t dare take his eyes off Theo, but he knows Lea will understand all the same.

“Yep!” She says, excitement and pride clear. She even loudly pops the _p_ in the short, happy word. Arts and crafts had always been her favourite, helping Theo with all his science projects throughout college.

“And you helped him plan all this?” Liam’s cheeks are hurting, he’s smiling so hard. He can’t imagine how hard it must’ve been for her to keep this secret, especially when she’s normally the first to tattle when she catches one of them breaking a house rule, or watching an episode of one of their shows without the other person.

“Theo says I’m the best flight attendant he’s ever had!” Lea giggles, and Liam turns absolutely _scarlet_.

“Wingman,” he coughs, and there’s a stinging at the corner of his eyes.

He can hear the frown in Lea’s voice. “I’m not a bird, I’m a wolf…”

“Sorry to replace you like that,” Theo chuckles, and when Liam mirrors the laugh, it comes out wet halfway through his throat.

“I mean it was probably time, right?” He asks, and Theo’s knowing grin is just shy of a smirk. “Can’t exactly be your wingman once I’m married to you, can I?”

It does the trick, wiping the look right off Theo’s face in exchange for something softer, happier, brows furrowed with relief. “Co-pilot has a pretty nice ring to it, don’t you think?”

“It does,” Liam nods.

“So that’s a yes?” There’s a bright, naked hope shining in Theo’s eyes. The ring’s out of the box now, held between his index and thumb, hovering closely to the hand Liam hadn’t even felt him take hold of.

The smile on the chimera’s lips is a little hesitant, but still wide enough to dimple his cheeks, pulling at the scruff on his face in the way that Liam loves. “I know it hasn’t been that long, Liam, but I don’t see myself ending up with anyone else. I haven’t for years, and especially with… you know.”

He knows. Even without Theo’s head tilting back towards where Lea’s standing, Liam remembers the inscription etched into the watch. _Until the end of time._

They’re a family. They have been for a year, three pieces that fit perfectly together, and they’ll continue to be for years to come. This way, they’ll be able to legally adopt Lea, too—a thought that fills his chest with a love so bright he feels like he’s going to burst.

“Of course it’s a yes!” Liam laughs, loud and thick in his throat. The ring is cool but slides comfortably into place on his finger, and Theo’s relieved sigh brushes across the werewolf’s knuckles before his lips follow. “Now get up here and give me that kiss you owe me, asshole!”

“Shh,” Theo scolds, slotting his arms around the werewolf’s waist once more, where they belong. He hovers closer, dipping down to press his mouth to Liam’s in a soft brush of lips. He huffs out a laugh that Liam feels as he pulls away. “Language.”

“You owe me a dollar!” Lea giggles, and there’s a light patter of feet as she comes closer, hovering. “But I’ll let it slide, just this once.”

“Oh yeah?” Liam’s brows raise as he leans against Theo’s chest, looking down at her. “And why’s that?”

She reaches out, tangling the fingers of her right hand with his, and curling into the fabric of Theo’s sweater with her left. “Because you’re going to dance with me, now!”

Theo’s face is a masterpiece of pride and joy as the little wolf pulls Liam away, tugging at him until there’s enough space for her to slot herself between them. She steps up onto Liam’s feet, a little wisp of a thing, her tiny fingers wrapping around his.

“You can teach us both, right, Theo?” She asks, looking up at him with bright, hopeful eyes.

Theo leans forward, pressing a kiss to the crown of her head, then to Liam’s cheek before he slips away, heading for the bed. He collects his phone as he sits down, and he swipes it open, humming as he browses for a song.

When the jingle of bells starts, Liam can’t help but laugh.

Theo returns to them then, a blanket of warmth as he very carefully positions himself across from Liam, arms bend wide to accommodate the smallest piece of their puzzle.

“Of course I can, kid,” Theo grins down at her. “I’m perfect.”

 _Yes,_ Liam thinks, looking at his—at his best friend, his roommate, his _fiancé_ —with all the fondness he can muster. _Yes, he is._

The music swells, and Lea’s giggle accompanies them across the room.


End file.
